Dimension
by purplecatgirl
Summary: The Not Doctor is stuck in a parallel dimension with no one but a girl he doesn't love and... He starts having strange visions that could be a key to the past of the man who is a part of him... He can't remember, but then he meets Koschei. DM Theta/Kos


**A/N: Well here goes! This may seem like 10.5/Rose at first, but believe me, Rose will get royally dissed later. ROYALLY. and then, D/M and Theta/Koschei will rule all! MUAHAHAHA! Oh yes, and DocX deleted all of my line breaks, so if the story suddenly changes characters without warning, then sorry!**

...

Those four concepts were everything that he lived by. It was almost humorous how he had travelled everywhere and found so many different words, ideas, and expressions that only were the simple concept of

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

…

"Prime Minister, Sir." The voice of one of his newly hired assistants. For a second, he struggled to think over the drums. 'Jones' was the only thing that his brain came through with. 'Ah, her. Atisha Jones.' His head shot up so quickly from it's previous lodgings on his desk that the weak little alien girl took a step back nervously. He almost laughed at the small sign off subordination, but he advised the drums against it.

The aliens called humans were attentive of every move that their leader made. But then, he supposed, with lives like theirs, they really had nothing else interesting to do.

"Atisha Jones." he managed to say out loud in what he thought was a lordly manner.

"Ah, um, Yes sir!" She said quickly, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, you were the one that wanted to see me first, weren't you?" he asked, brought a step closer to reality by another being.

"Oh... Right!" she said "Yes, I was wondering what you wanted me to do, Sir. You see, It's my first day working in a place like this, In _Downing Street, _and I..."

'Rassilon, these humans are slow...' not caring that the name was starting to become something like blasphemous 'Where I come from...' Then he stopped. Where he came from. He kept forgetting that one little comment that had made 'where he came from' into a mere non-existance. All because of the-Him.

"That's enough Atisha." he stated "These things are not to be bothered with for the moment" Atisha, "Tish" she was about to suggest he call her, nodded hurriedly and rushed to open the door, all the while clutching a black binder to her chest. as she descended, she added:

"Oh, and your secretary would like me to tell you that the press wants a statement from the doorstep, and you must meet with the Cabinet!"

The internal drumming of The Master's brain grew louder with delight. The time was far due to kill some aliens.

After he had killed his cabinet, he retreated to his office after deciding that he had experienced enough company today. he sighed and collapsed into his (naturally) extra comfortable chair. Somehow, he thought, this plan will go wrong when it can.

Maybe if he were just to regain the memories that belonged to the original, he might be able to conduct himself more accurately. Of course, fate had decided to leave him all of the memories except the ones from how he got there. He kept having this feeling that something other than the drums was driving this for him. He didn't know what, and so far he had been so busy with getting elected through his little psych field network, the Archangel, that he only had time to devise three theories. For now, he decided, he would have to focus on the trust of the aliens so widely called the Human race.

* * *

><p>The Clone was rather enjoying his walk down residential London streets at dusk. Although he was usually a People Person (Thanks to Donna), he thought that it was healthy to enjoy some of the unusually quiet atmosphere. Christmas, he supposed, was a human holiday made for the purpose of being thankful for everything around you. It really was amazing what a bunch of creatures could do when you gave them a couple million years and some planet space. He took Rose Tyler's hand in his, mostly to show that The Clone was not The Doctor in any sense of the word. She didn't seem to get the message. She never got the message. Unfortunately, she thought he was a whole other person.<p>

"This is the street!" Rose announced happily

"Down there?" He questioned, when the Donna inside of him was telling her to stop getting so excited over a stupid _Christmas Dinner_. He ignored the part of him that Was Not The Doctor, and veered to the left. She carefully counted the houses, gripping his hand all the while and to him keeping that everlasting reminder. He Was The Not Doctor. As they reached the right house, Rose lept up the steps, dragging The Clone with her.

After a few moments, the door opened revealing raucous party noises and a hassled looking Pete Tyler, whose expression brightened when he saw his daughter and the man he knew almost nothing about.

"Dad!" Rose hugged him.

"Rose, It's so good to see you!" he turned back into the brightly lit house and called: "Jackie! It's Rose!"

soon enough Jackie Tyler came to the door and once she saw who was there, ran out to hug her daughter and pull her inside the warm house. They shed their many layers and stepped inside the house to meet the many Tyler relatives waiting inside. The Not Doctor prepared his alias (Perhaps it was just him? or an alias within an alias?). Jackie hugged him too as he concealed his annoyance, and they stepped into the rather large dining room. The Not Doctor was ushered to a seat besides what looked like two aunts. He was, however, across the table from Rose. Jackie had very obviously fretted about the seating a lot. He was told to start eating as everyone else was, and, well… he did have a passion for eating. He wasn't quite sure at all why The Doctor's regeneration had been given in the form of a skinny man with more than enough appetite. Well, he supposed-

"Would you pass the gravy, please dear" One of the aunts on his left gestured at a gravy boat on his far right.

"Sure" he picked it up and-

'_Everywhere surrounding him was waist-high red grass and a face looking down at him. Is that you? I_-'

"Doctor, can you hear me?"

"Kos…Rose?" The Not Doctor was coming back to the world, only faintly aware of the gravy splattered everywhere and the concerned looking people. His senses were quickly returning, so he sat up as not to cause any further commotion.

"Really, Everyone, I'm fine! Just recovering from a slight cold, That was just a little shock, I am so sorry about that gravy, it looked very good too, I can imagine that-"

"Doctor" Rose reminded him gently. He stood up and took the pro-offered napkins. At that same moment he was hit again:

_He was again surrounded by scarlet fields, with that figure shaking him and telling him something in Gallifreyan. He couldn't understand it as well as he used to, it was like the syllables that he used to love were obscured by the white noise that he assumed was his human half. _

"_Are you there? Are you him?" he felt his mind getting turned deeper inside out. He rolled over into the grass. "Meta… Metacrisis" The Gallifreyan tongue that was in that figure found it hard to say in crude English. He laughed a bit. It was a different laugh. He realized that this was all a dream, of course he did! He realized this was all in his mind. He didn't really want to come out of his mind. "Downing Street." The little figure said. Koschei ran away. _He woke up.

The Clone was spread out on something soft. His senses were only slowly returning to him. He waited until his eyes started working enough for him to look at his surroundings. What he found was not much. He was in a dark, small room, lying on a bed. It was furnished… Well it was furnished. The best conclusion he could make was that it was a guest room. He bounced a few signals from the part of his brain that he thinks a human would call "Psychic" (funny word, 'psychic'). This was a bit strange, sending out the signals was taking a lot more effort than it should. He supposed it was the Donna in him. He only had one heart now. Only human thoughts.

'Oh wait.' He thought. I'm in the Tyler household. I probably passed out.'

He heard a knock at the door and made what he wanted to be an affirmative noise. the door opened, light pouring in and revealing Rose. She came in and shut the door, once more leaving them in darkness. He could make out through the darkness that she had sat down at the end of his bed. She sat in silence for a moment, then spoke:

"Doctor, are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

"I don't have any clue" He lied weakly, and then thought of Koschei. He had said "Downing Street". Could that mean that Koschei and Downing Street were connected? What could those two have to do with anything? It was like what humans called Déjà vu… he had this feeling, a feeling that told him that Downing Street made perfect sense, that he should know-

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, sounding pretty annoyed. "I said: don't lie to me! You must have some idea what happened, because you have that look on your face!"

The Not Doctor was about to ask what 'That Look' was exactly was, but decided against it. What was Koschei doing in his dreams after decades?

"Rose, What does "Downing Street" mean to you?" The Not Doctor demanded.

Rose temporarily forgot about her annoyance in the face of such a strange question. "Well," she said "Doctor you couldn't have forgotten? Downing Street is where the Prime Minister lives." Rose seemed puzzled.

The Not Doctor tried to reassure her. Hopefully this would get across the message that he wasn't that out of it… Downing Street, Downing Street… What could that have to do with anything? …Prime Minister!

"Rose, The Prime Minister? Who are they? Still that woman Harriet Jones, Yes?"

Rose shook her head and looked at him as if he was insane. "Doctor, You haven't been out for that long, Her term expired, They elected a new bloke, Um… Harold-Something Or Other, ahh…"

The Not Doctor felt a sudden rush of that Déjà vu feeling again and shock overwhelmed him. He had seen this all before! Why would He repeat a plan twice? The same one?

"Harold… Saxon…" The Not Doctor couldn't even believe it. There were several moments of silence.

"You know, Doctor, I was going to ask you tomorrow, on the real Christmas Eve, but I think I'll just tell you now…" Rose's mood suddenly changed from annoyed to hopeful in a flash.

"…Will you marry me?" She had taken out the ring and was holding it out to him.

"I mean, I know that usually the man is the one who proposes to the woman, but mum said that it was fine and that this is modern times and that woman have freedom, and that-"

"Rose, it isn't like you to babble." He said, not really thinking properly. He didn't know what to do. He traced the back of his neck out of habit.

"Doctor, Please give me an answer!" Rose said nervously.

"Rose… I- There's something that I have to do before I make this decision. Tell me, Rose, what does marriage mean?" The Doctor said.

"Well," Rose responded "It means the joining together of two people, In a special way… and I guess there's the mutual consent…" Rose sounded on the brink of tears by time she said the last part.

The Not Doctor was in a surreal state. He felt as if all his senses were numb. All he could think about was that sweet little boy Koschei, and the little promise that they had made, all those centuries ago…

"Rose, This doesn't mean No. I just need to go take care of something. Then you can propose again, and everything will go right that time, or at least I'll have something to tell you. Now, I need to get back to the apartment, and figure some things out, and then we'll sort things out tomorrow evening. One day, can I have it Rose?"

Rose nodded mutely.

* * *

><p>The Master got up from the floor, shooing off all of the hasty lackeys that had gathered around him.<p>

"Go away, go away, I'm fine!" he exclaimed irritably. "and tell no one about this! you didn't get hired to get fired again for me for blabbing to some gossip magazine!"

There was a chorus of "Yes, Mr. Saxon, Sir!"s from all over the room, as everyone filed out. Finally, the Master was left to ponder what he had just witnessed in silence. It seemed like he had almost become Koschei for a moment. Wait, who was Koschei? All he knew was that This other one, this Theta, Thete, was going to come here tomorrow because Koschei had told him to. Why was that? If this was more memories missing, than this was something big that he was missing. A huge hole in the tapestry of the Plan. Something that had been torn out before the tapestry was even finished. He needed to find out as much as possible. he pressed the intercom button to reach his secretary.

"Rachael, high security all tomorrow, please clear my day for tomorrow, and give out a visiting badge to someone, clear all of the advanced security checks, if they come in saying their name is…. Theta. That is all."

"But, Mr. Saxon! You shouldn't-" he cut the line.

* * *

><p>The Not Doctor stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom with a heavy silence. Rose was somewhere in the kitchen, he supposed. He muttered the equation that was set and brushed the back of his neck. Sure enough, the delicate ridges stood out. He removed the Perception Filter that he had modified what seemed like decades ago from the back of his shirt collar. he twisted to the mirror to see the mark. It showed up as clear as ever, The ancient High Gallifreyan symbol. He remembered the day that he got it. He had just been sitting in the grass with Koschei. They were sitting opposite eachother…<p>

"_I heard that really cool Time Lords can read people's minds!" an overexcited Theta exclaimed, his face lighting up._

"_Yeah, do you have a point? or are you just counting the days until graduation again? You know, Dearest, I think that your calculations are 3.2 temporal marks off." Koschei teased,_

"_No, silly, I think that if we were really smart, we would be able to do it right now!" Theta said_

"_But, we really shouldn't!" Koschei said nervously_

"_Really, Kos? Do you have no sense of adventure?"_

"_Oh fine! How does it start?" Koschei gave in._

_Theta drew their heads together and placed his fingers on Koschei's temples. He concentrated really hard._

"_Relax your mind!" He whispered to Koschei._

_Suddenly, Theta was in, He saw and _felt _everything that Koschei was. He could feel it all. It was all so clear, pure bliss, and then- _

"_Ow!" both of them shouted as they were thrown backwards into the soft grass._

"_It...burns! all through my head and down my neck!" Koschei shouted. _

"_Me too! I- Koschei! your neck!" _

"_Yours too!"_

and that began a long series of events that lead up to this… It's hard to believe… The Not Doctor traced the curves and circles of the symbol and thought.

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler was having a really horrible day. It seemed like a fairy tale. In most cases, the expression "It seemed like a fairytale" would imply happiness and joy. But it was one of <em>those <em>fairy tales. The ones where everything goes wrong and people expect you to learn something from it. She trudged into her office job with much hesitation. Why was Rose Tyler, one and only current companion to The Doctor (as far as she knew), doing sitting in a cubicle from nine-to-five? The answer was the Doctor was in the middle of complicated interviews in hopes that he would get to work with a private company building a satellite. The closest thing to his former space travels he could get. But. she reckoned, these things take time. Like another issue she had. It-

"Ooh, Rose, how did it go?" That was Martha, a sweet girl in the cubicle next to hers. Rose often got jealous of Martha, mostly because this was only a side job. Martha went to Med School when she wasn't working here, and she was engaged to a nice guy. Engaged! Hah, Engaged, It just sounded so easy.

"That bad?" Martha took one look at Rose's face. Rose was probably the subject of several office gossip rumors right now.

"No, No, he didn't exactly turn me down, but… He said that he would decide tonight. He just begged me to give him 24 hours. But that's just as good as a no, right?"

"Oh Rose! Don't say that! I think that he loves you very much, he just was really shocked when it was all rushed at him at once."

Rose hoped so.

* * *

><p>The Not Doctor decided to get into one of his old pinstripe suits, instead of the jeans and T-shirt that was of late. If he was going to do this, he wanted to feel powerful again. He settled for transport by taxicab, however, feeling it would be a tad safer than anything else he would come up with. He just wouldn't trust himself on a bicycle, no matter what. He hailed a taxi and told the driver the words he had heard a couple of hours before:<p>

"Downing Street."

"You sure, mate? You won't be allowed within several kilometers of the place, that's for sure." The driver obviously thought that he was a tourist.

The Not Doctor decided that he was half Donna Noble anyway, and that the Doctor side of him was far too good to humans anyway.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to mention these things, hence you take me hostage or anything, but I'll be sure to ask the Prime Minister if he would please hold his meeting with me at least several kilometers away from Number 10." he said airily, trying to sound more like a politician. He figured that would do just the trick. He sure enough could almost hear the cab driver's chin hit the floor, and he sat back, satisfied. Although, he thought with just a touch of worry, that was a little bit like Him. He should be a little more careful next time.

Surprisingly, the cab already pulled up in front of the National icon. The Not Doctor paid the cab driver, and, taking one huge breath, stepped out on to the pavement.

The Master knew that this Theta was coming to visit him today. He had no clue who it could be. He smashed his desk suddenly with his fists, causing a few loose papers to flutter to the ground. He was just so frustrated. He was The Master! He was always in control of the situation! The. Drums. Are. So. Loud. Drums. Drums. Drums.

"Wait, take a step back.." he muttered to himself when he had regained the ability to speak. There has to be a way to get the upper hand.

"I will do anything to control you, Thete."

The Not Quite Thete took a step into the building.

"No really, I have an appointment with the Prime Minister!" The Not Doctor insisted, wildly shoving his Torchwood issued Psychic Paper in the guard's face.

"Yaah, and ya' wanna know how many blokes shove fakes into my face every day? And it's bloody Christmas, for Chrissake!" The guard keyed the button on his Walkie Talkie in again, mostly just in the hopes that if he showed he was making an effort, that the civilians would just leave him alone.

"But really! My name is… Oh! I'll have an appointment for… Thete?" The Doctor stabbed at a guess wildly.

The guard looked at him suspiciously. "Now that's not what you said your name was in the first place, I think-"

"I Think you should check it"

"Hey, Rachael! Yeah, A lunatic is outside here, says he has an appointment under the name of 'Thete', whatever the hell that's supposed to mean!" The walkie-talkie blared static for a couple of seconds, and then a professional female voice came in over the device.

"Hello, Roy? Yes, there is an appointment under that name. Let him through." The guard glared with disbelief at the machine, as if it were somehow it's fault.

"Just 'Oh, let him in!'" The guard whined in a barely credible imitation of Rachael. "Jeez, security is sooo lax these days. Anyone can just walk right in if they spout crazy names at the bloody secretary. Despite all of his complaining however, the guard let The Not Doctor past. As the Not Doctor was waved past rows and rows of security pawns, he wondered what could really be this important? What if he had gotten the message wrong and there was no imposter masquerading as Harold Saxon? Hell, why was he even _thinking _about all this stuff right now? Rose had just _proposed _to him! What was he supposed to say to her? She was his former companion, and yet to half of his _entire being_, she was a girl that he had never met before in his life! and to a half-being formerly known as Donna Noble, it kind of disgusted him. To the half of him that was formerly the wondrous Time Lord… He had no idea. The Doctor –the real one- seemed to have avoided romance like the plague. Real romance… Ever since Then, he never wanted to engage any of the companions that had pledged their undying emotions to him. Well, almost all. The point was, both sides of him… from a very technical point of view… didn't hold any emotions for Rose. Now, that wasn't (again) technically true. He cared about what happened to her, just as the Doctor did. The Doctor had sheltered all of his companions from the universe, at the same time hand picking out it's best and showing to them right in front of their shining eyes. It was something that the Not Doctor couldn't do, and he knew that this was what Rose had yet to figure out. He-

"We have arrived, Sir." He had obviously unconsciously followed Rachael on his way in to see the Prime Minister. He was facing a set of shining wood double doors. He took a deep breath unconsciously.

"Good Luck!" Rachael smiled.

"Hey, wait! Why would I need good luck? Excuse me!" He looked around, but Rachael had vanished. He slowly pushed open the doors.

"Hello, Thete."

The man that greeted him was everything that the masses of the UK expected in a powerful politician. The man that was called Harold Saxon, if nothing else, could pass for the most well-groomed man in the nation. He had an immaculate suit, and hair that was rather grown out, but still somehow managed to remain neat. he was calmly sitting at his desk, looking as if it was a throne (the difference was the amount of paperwork). His expression gave nothing away, especially not the fact that he had no clue who he was facing. He would never give away such a weakness.

"Koschei." The man who spoke was tall and thin, with disheveled hair and a pinstriped suit. The Master got Déjà vu more strongly than he had before, and then suddenly…

"You're the Doctor?" He didn't know where that came from. It scared him, and the drums were being quieter today, almost as if they had quieted to hear what Thete had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is it! This is somewhat of a mammoth chapter, I can garantee that the others won't be as long! Anyway, if you got this far and are still reading, I love you! pls tell me what u think below :)**

**Adeu 'till next time!**

**-Purplecatgirl**


End file.
